The Choi's Little Sister
by Bryan Andrew Cho
Summary: "Panggil Kris aja," ucapku./"—Ha? Krys? Krystal?"/Perasaan pelafalannya sama-sama 'kris' tapi kok kedengerannya lain, ya.


**The Choi's Little Sister**

**Note : cerita ini bukan milik saya!**

"Panggil Kris aja," ucapku./"—Ha? Krys? Krystal?"/Perasaan pelafalannya sama-sama 'kris' tapi kok kedengerannya lain, ya.

.

**The Choi's Little Sister**

**Kris Wu and the other Choi artists**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**2013©Ninischh**

**The Osscar**

**Present**

**.**

"MAAF tuan, tapi kami tidak bisa memberitahu anda. Kami menjaga privasi pengunjung kami dengan tidak memberitahukan nomor kamar mereka pada sembarangan orang," ujar tante resepsionis Marina Bay, dalam bahasa inggris dan dengan gaya resminya yang sudah terlatih (baca: dibuat-buat).

Tangan sang tante sudah di atas telepon, siap memanggil security kapan saja. Pasalnya pemuda di hadapannya ini keras kepala sekali, memaksanya untuk memberi tahu nomor kamar tempat Choi Minho bermalam. Apalagi dengan topi, jaket, serta celana jeans hitam dan aura seram yang dikenakannya.

Satu-satunya yang membuat tante resepsionis masih bertahan adalah sekarang ini masih jam sepuluh pagi. Seujung pengetahuannya mengenai pencurian dan penculikan, nggak ada orang jahat yang beroperasi waktu matahari masih bersinar.

Meskipun sebenarnya—ini dari hatinya yang terdalam—ia rela berlama-lama bicara dengan sang pemuda. Aksen bicaranya seksi banget (bagi tante itu), dan wajahnya itu lho, wajah.

Memangnya masih jaman pencuri memakai topeng? Dengan wajah tampan yang terekspos sebegitu jelas, tante itu yakin pemuda di hadapannya ini bukan pencuri (iya, karena di ganteng).

"Tolong bantu saya, nyonya. Ini penting," tekan pemuda itu lagi.

Rasanya tante itu udah nggak tahan untuk segera memeluk sang pemuda saking gantengnya ia ketika memelas.

"Sekali lagi saya minta maaf. Tapi kami tidak bisa memberi tahu nomor kamar tuan Choi Minho yang anda inginkan itu. Kalau anda masih berkeras, maka dengan berat hari saya akan memanggil manajer kami dan—"

"Oh."

Tante tersebut menggerutu mendengar sang pemuda memotong perkataannya. Pemuda tampan itu membalikkan badan, matanya menyongsong seorang gadis dengan gaun pastel manis selutut yang berjalan mendekati mereka setelah keluar dari lift.

"Eh, tuan Wu Yi Fan? Apa yang anda lakukan di sini?" sambut sang gadis.

Ia cuman karyawan biasa—karenanya tante itu paham betul konsekuensi yang akan didapatnya kalau ia terus meremas telpon hotel seerat sekarang.

Masalahnya ia benci cara yang digunakan gadis manis berambut sebahu itu untuk menyapa si pemuda. Juga tak bisa menahan amarah begitu melihat senyum cerah di wajah pemuda tampan _miliknya_,ketika berkata pada si gadis bahwa ia sedang—

"—Mencarimu."

Tante tersebut (pingin banget) pingsan.

**The Choi's Little Sister**

**Kris pov**

NAMAKU Wu Yi Fan.

Orangtuaku berkebangsaan China, meskipun aku besar dan lahir di Kanada. Sialnya, negara dengan penduduk terbesar sedunia itu menganut azas ius sanguinis. Membuatku terjebak dengan titel 'kebangsaan China' di punggung.

Bukannya aku benci atau apa. Tapi aku jarang banget pulang ke China. Letak rumahku di Beijing saja aku nggak hapal.

Tapi bukan berarti aku nggak bisa ngomong China. Hei, jangan ragukan kemampuanku berbahasa. Aku dapat beradaptasi dengan berbagai bahasa kayak _speedy_, ngebut. Karenanya kedua orangtuaku tanpa ragu melepaskanku untuk kuliah di Korea Selatan, sementara aku akan tinggal dengan seorang sepupu di sana (tanpa mereka antar aku lebih dulu, hebat).

Dan sekarang aku nyangkut di Singapura.

Sebenarnya ini salahku sendiri. Sepupu yang hendak kutemui di Korea katanya sedang ada di Singapura. Jadi tanpa ragu aku berangkat ke sini—tanpa memberitahunya dulu, hanya untuk menemukan kalau sepupu itu sudah pulang lagi ke Korea.

Wow. Beruntung banget.

Hampir aku udah mau ke bandara, pulang ke Kanada sore itu juga, begitu ketemu sama beberapa orang Korea di MRT. Mereka butuh bantuan, dan aku dapat intuisi kalau aku bakalan butuh bantuan mereka juga. Jadi aku bantu mereka balik ke US.

Naluri priaku terbukti.

Kenapa aku nggak barengan mereka aja pulang ke Korea—kalau mereka mau pulang nanti? Jadi bisa sekalian nanya letak rumah si sepupu (soalnya nggak enak banget kalau aku mesti ngerepotin itu sepupu dengan nyuruh jemput aku ke Singapura. Aku bakalan numpang di sana selama kuliah, enaknya nunjukin sikap baik dulu di awal).

Jadi aku nguntit mereka, keluarga itu. Aku ikut beli kamar di hotel yang sama, bela-belain bangun pagi takut kalau mereka udah pulang duluan. Sampai jam sepuluh pagi aku kesal—kok mereka nggak kunjung muncul.

Apaan? Aku masih waras, bukan _stalker_.

"Permisi nyonya, apakah tamu atas nama Choi Minho sudah _check out_? Boleh saya tahu nomor kamarnya?"

Aku tanya ke resepsionis, pake bahasa inggris.

Nggak mungkin caraku ngomong salah. Palingan tante ini aja yang nggak ngerti bahasa inggris. Tapi ini Marina Bay, masa resepsionisnya nggak bisa ngomong? Dia nganga kayak orang bloon begitu denger aku bicara. Bikin aku jadi cango sendiri.

Itu sebelum si cewek lewat, yang rambut pendeknya bergelombang dibalut bando. Aku menghampirinya. Dan bilang kalau aku memang lagi cari dia.

"Mencariku?" ujarnya sambil tertawa.

Kalau boleh jujur, barusan itu sengaja aku tes _flirting_ ke dia. Ternyata mukanya nggak merona. Dan wajah manisnya malah tertawa. Ia nggak malu.

Kesimpulanku: ia sudah kebal digoda.

"Iya, mau kutraktir es krim di depan itu, nggak?" tawarku. Ia melonjak dan mengangguk senang, malah menyeretku duluan. Entah perasaanku saja, atau ketika kami berdua pergi kedengaran suara telepon yang dibanting dari meja resepsionis.

"Jadi, Choi Minho itu…"

"Ah, dia kakakku. Kakak kedua," jelasnya, masih sibuk menikmati es krim. Aku duduk di depannya, di kedai es krim yang lumayan ramai beberapa blok dari hotel. "Kami tiga bersaudara. Yang pertama Choi Siwon, aku yang terakhir."

Ia mengangkat wajah dan menatapku. Sumpah, ekspresinya waktu lagi makan es krim manis banget.

"Eh, aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Choi Jinri, tapi panggil Sulli saja," senyumnya, menjabat tanganku. "Perempuan yang kemarin tuan temui di MRT itu kakak sepupuku, Choi Sooyoung. Kemarin waktu di US juga ada ayah ibuku, tanteku, dan sekretaris ayah yang juga ikut."

Aku mengangguk—sudah tahu—dan hampir nyengir sekilas. Cewek ini berani banget. Padahal baru ketemu sekali kemarin, dia mau aja kuajak makan. Sekarang dia udah ngomong panjang kayak kami udah lama kenal.

"Sebenarnya appa ada urusan bisnis di sini, ya biasalah. Tapi kali ini kami boleh ikut, jadi sekalian liburan gitu. Beruntung banget kemarin Minho oppa ketemu tuan di MRT, kalau nggak palingan dia udah nangis di pembuangan sampah sekarang."

Aku hampir nggak bisa nahan senyum. Bahasa inggrisnya juga fasih. Jempol lagi buat cewek ini.

"Ah, tuan Wu Yi Fan tinggal di Singapura, ya? Ngomong-ngomong ada apa nih, mau ketemu denganku?"

Es krimnya udah ludes. Cepet banget.

Yang berikutnya mudah. Ternyata pesawat mereka berangkat jam satu hari itu. Ibu Sulli baik dan terbuka, dia malah senang bakal ada yang pulang bareng mereka. Reaksi persis sama yang diberikan Sulli beberapa menit lalu waktu aku bilang ke dia kalau aku mau ikut mereka pulang ke Korsel.

Juga waktu kujawab, "Namanya Song Victoria. Baru beberapa tahun lalu menikah dengan Nichkhun Horvejkul*. Dulu tinggal di Thailand, sekarang mereka di Korea Selatan," ketika ibunya bertanya siapa nama sepupuku.

Aku nggak heran waktu ibu Sulli memekik senang, berkata bahwa ia kenal dengan sepupu itu. Mereka bekerja di bidang yang sama, pastilah saling kenal.

Yang bikin heran itu ketika kami sampai di bandara, dan mereka ternyata pulang naik pesawat komersil, bukannya jet pribadi. Meskipun _seat _mereka di kelas tertinggi, jelas. Ibunda Sulli lagi-lagi menawari untuk membelikanku tiket, sekaligus bukti terima kasih sudah menolong anak mereka kemarin.

Tapi aku tolak. Kalau bisa bayar sendiri, kenapa harus dibayarin?

Ayahnya Sulli baik, yah, lumayan. Tapi dia lebih banyak bicara sama sekretarisnya ngomongin bisnis apalah itu. Tante Sulli dan kakak pertama gadis itu, Siwon, nggak banyak omong tapi mengangguk sopan padaku.

Minho dan adiknya juga baik. Aku duduk di sisi lain Sulli, di seberang sepupunya, Sooyoung. Nggak tahu kenapa tapi cewek itu terus merhatiin kepalaku—atau malah, err, wajahku?

"Apa?" tanyaku akhirnya, setelah pesawat lepas landas. Meraba sesuatu di kepalaku—di wajahku, bingung.

Gadis itu meringis. "Eh, anu, itu…"

Tapi kalimatnya nggak pernah selesai karena dia bingung sendiri. _Freak_.

Ketemu Choi Minho di MRT kemarin kayaknya emang sudah ditakdirkan. Jadi aku bisa pulang ke Korsel dengan selamat, lebih mudah ketemu sepupu (ibunda mereka lagi-lagi menawarkan bantuan), terutama karena aku bisa ketemu Sulli.

Gadis itu, Choi Jinri, begitu sampai di Korea aku harus mulai bergerak.

Sebelum keduluan orang lain.

**The Choi's Little Sister**

SAMBUTAN Victoria _noona_, begitu sang sepupu menyuruhku memanggilnya, hangat dan menyenangkan. Begitu juga suaminya.

Mereka tinggal di mansion minimalis di pusat kota Seoul. Tidak megah, juga nggak terlalu besar. Terlebih karena mereka belum punya _buntut_, dan jarang ada di rumah. Namun masih cukup luas untuk menampung aku, bahkan sudah disiapkan satu kamar terkhusus buatku.

Juru masak rumah sedia setiap saat, jadi soal perut nggak perlu dipikirin. Pasangan itu begitu sibuk hingga nggak bisa mengantarku berkeliling kota, meskipun aku nggak minta juga. Sehabis turun surat izin dari orangtua di Kanada sana, mereka meminjamkanku mobil, sekaligus menemaniku buat SIM. Menunjukkan letak universitasku, dan, selesai.

Aku daftar ulang di universitas itu. Ngajuin surat-suratnya, ikut seleksinya, mengurus berbagai macam persyaratannya, dan lain sebagainya. Sendirian. Satu bulan penuh sejak kedatanganku ke Seoul cuman buat ngurusin hal beginian.

"Iya, pak. Saya mengerti," ucapku, dengan bahasa korea yang semeyakinkan mungkin. Bahkan sempat-sempatnya polisi itu bergumam, "Bahasa Koreamu sudah semakin bagus, ya," tepat ketika aku berjalan keluar gedungnya.

Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya ini terjadi.

Keluar kantor polisi, masuk lagi. Lalu keluar, dan masuk lagi (bukan masuk penjara, hei). Itu semua berkat mobil yang dipinjamkan Vic noona, memudahkanku kena tilang akibat nggak ngerti jalanan Seoul. Dan ini bukannya terjadi sekali. Berkali-kali malah.

Yah, meskipun sebenarnya aku nggak ambil pusing juga. Selagi bisa bayar uang kompensasinya dan—

"Ah, maaf."

Sial banget. Di hari secerah ini aku ditabrak. Dari belakang pula. Kalau aku nggak jaga keseimbangan, palingan sekarang udah kesungkur di trotoar.

"Hei," tegurku. Ah, bukan. Aku baru hendak menegurnya begitu kulihat dia bicara lewat telepon. Berkata, "Cepetan, Sul. Sepuluh menit lagi tokonya buka. Nggak pake lama. Oke? Ya, Sul? Sul! Sulli!"

Nah, Sulli?

"Ah, maaf tuan. Tapi saya buru-buru dan…"

Dan kalimat cewek ini nggak pernah selesai (lagi-lagi). Ternyata ini cewek yang kemarin nabrak aku di MRT. Sepupunya Sulli. Choi Sooyoung namanya, kalau nggak salah.

Dia (lagi-lagi) terpana liat aku. Bikin aku (untuk yang kesekian kalinya lagi, ugh) ngerasa risih sekaligus kegeeran dibuatnya.

"Tuan Wu Yi Fan," bisiknya uhuk-kagum-uhuk. Tiba-tiba gadis itu tersadar, langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dan menelan ludah. "Apa kabar? Maaf tapi aku sedang buru-buru. Sampai ketemu lagi."

Sosoknya kemudian lari, dan hilang sudah.

Begitu saja.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat Sulli, dan langsung menyesal. Menyesal karena di pesawat kemarin nggak sempet minta nomor telponnya, emailnya, atau jejaring sosial lain yang dia punya. Juga menyesal karena kesempatan emas untuk menghubungi Sulli (Sooyoung) seketika lenyap.

Aku berhenti di pinggir trotoar dan mengeluarkan kunci, tempat aku memarkirkan mobil beberapa saat lalu. Kemudian mengangkat alis.

Entah ini beruntung atau sial.

Di depan mobilku (mobil Vic noona), terparkir lamborgini hitam mengkilat. Bodinya mulus mantap, tapi sekali liat aja aku tahu itu mobil lagi mogok. Kap depannya aja kebuka, si sopir lagi benerin mobil. Beruntungnya, yang punya mobil itu Sooyoung. Dia lagi nyari taksi kayak orang kebelet pipis, udah nggak tahan. Dan sialnya, cewek itu ngelirik aku.

"Ah, Tuan Wu Yi Fan, syukurlah!"

Sebenarnya aku agak risih denger orang manggil aku dengan nama itu—sebagaimana yang dilakukan keluarga di China untuk menyapaku. Tapi aku diam saja melihat ia berlari ke arahku.

"Aku sedang buru-buru, mobilku mogok, taksinya penuh semua," ia menatapku tanpa berkedip, tanpa tarik napas. "Boleh aku numpang mobilmu? _Please_, cuman sampai Galleria aja, tuan."

Nama apa pula itu?

Tapi Sooyoung udah keburu melambai sama supirnya. "_Ahjusshi_, nanti langsung pulang saja, ya. Aku duluan!" teriaknya dan langsung nyelonong masuk mobilku (mobil Vic noona, iya tahu). "Ayo tuan Wu Yi Fan, cepat!"

Ini sebenernya siapa yang punya mobil, siapa yang numpang (hampir aku kesedek waktu sadar mobil ini juga cuman pinjeman).

Aku langsung masuk dan memulai kopling. Mobil berbelok masuk jalan lintas cepat, dan aku tersadar. "Galleria itu di mana?"

Sooyoung mengerjap, berhenti memainkan ponsel. "Ah, iya, tuan Wu Yi Fan baru pindah ke Seoul. Terus saja, biar aku tunjukin jalannya."

Sejak ketemu cewek ini di MRT, dia nggak begitu banyak omong. Uhmn, malah kebanyakan nganga nya waktu liat aku. Tapi sekarang dia kayak orang lain. Sopan banget dia langsung numpang mobil orang tanpa permisi. Mungkin ini gen keluarga? Soalnya Sulli juga beranian.

Ngomongnya juga jadi ngebut.

Kayak, "Ah, di depan itu belok kanan." Juga, "Ayo, ayo, salip mobil depan itu. Yak! Aduh, pake macet segala. Iya, belok kiri, belok kiri." Ditambah lagi, "Ini kenapa, sih? Sialan nih, mobilnya ganggu terus. Salip aja, tuan. Hah, terobos aja lampu lalu lintasnya!"

Mana si Sooyoung ini kakinya gerak-gerak terus. Otomatis aku ikutan panik, nekan gas makin kuat. Udah serasa balapan F1 aja mobil ini.

Aku juga nurutin semua perintahnya. Termasuk waktu dia maksa aku pakai gigi 5 di jalan sempit, juga waktu nerobos lampu lalu lintas, membuatku kepikiran kantor polisi lagi.

"Cepet, tuan! Di depan itu muter, ikutin bunderan. Iya, pelan-pelan, pelan. Bentar lagi sampai," berkali-kali Sooyoung melirik jam tangannya. Aku jadi penasaran, dia mau ngapain sampai buru-buru begini.

"Belok kanan. Ya, stop, stop. Berhenti tuan!"

Langsung kuinjak rem, beruntung mobinya nggak _ngejungkel_. Di sebelah kanan, sebuah gedung besar berdiri. Dari etalase dan gaya bagunannya nampak jelas toko apa itu. Butik. Tas. Dan disesaki gadis-gadis di pintu masuknya.

"Aduh, terlambat tujuh menit!" pekik Sooyoung histeris. Dia membuka pintu, meloncat keluar sebelum ngarit ke gedung tersebut.

Aku terdiam. Giliran aku menganga melihat Sooyoung.

Otak milikku yang lemot mulai bekerja.

Saking kerasnya berpikir, aku cuman dapet kesimpulan kalau Sooyoug manfaatin aku hanya untuk berebut beli tas versus cewek lain. Tanpa ucapan terima kasih. _Man_, nggak bisa dimaafin.

Baru aku mau melenggang pergi, tiba-tiba keinget Sulli. Jadi aku mutusin buat nunggu di mobil sampai Sooyoung selesai belanja, lagian aku juga nggak punya kerjaan lain di rumah (ugh, iya tahu, rumah Vic noona). Berasa satu dekade sampai Sooyoung muncul dengan bangga dari dalam toko, memeluk tas kertas besar—jelas berisi tas barunya.

Jadi aku pede aja muncul di depannya waktu itu cewek lagi jalan mau pulang—setelah berhasil mengalahkan cewek-cewek lain dalam pertarungan.

"Nona Sooyoung," panggilku.

Ia terkejut. "Eh, Tuan Wu Yi Fan."

Kenapa kita jadi pake tuan dan nona-nonaan gini? Rasanya tolol banget.

"Panggil Kris aja," ucapku. Sooyoung menelan ludah dan hampir melepaskan pegangannya akan tas di dekapannya, keliatan gugup banget. Sial, bikin aku jadi makin salah tingkah.

"Ada apa tuan Wu Yi—eh, tuan Krys? OH, SUL!"

Sooyoung melambaikan tangan semangat ke orang di belakangku. Langsung tereak, "Lihat nih _Prada_, aku dapet, hahha!" dan nunjukkin dengan bangga tas barunya ke arah gadis itu. Sulli turun dari lamborgini hitam Sooyoung siang tadi.

Aku nyengir kecil.

Ada Sulli. _Lucky_ _me_.

"Iyaaa tahu, _eonni_ kan langganan, pasti dapet," gumamnya begitu dekat. Gadis itu lalu menyadari aku, dan senyumnya langsung berubah sumringah banget. "Ah, tuan Wu Yi Fan, apa kabar?" tanyanya.

Sooyoung berbisik pada Sulli—yang kedengaran jelas, bilang kalau aku minta di panggil Kris.

"Ha? Krys? Krystal?"

Apa?

Eh, tunggu dulu.

"Sulli… masih SMA?" tanyaku terbata, melihat seragam yang dikenakan gadis itu. Lengkap dengan lokasi sekolah di lengan kanan. Juga nama dada di kiri kantong kemeja putihnya.

Gadis itu berpaling padaku, senyum-secerah-matahari-sore nya masih nempel waktu ngejawab, "Iya, naik kelas dua," lalu ditunjuknya Sooyoung. "Sooyoung eonni juga baru mau masuk kuliah."

Aku syok.

**The Choi's Little Sister**

SELAMA ini kupikir memang sifat Sulli yang kekanakan, membuatnya jadi nampak lucu—dimataku.

Ternyata bukan sifat dan karakternya doang yang lucu kayak anak kecil. Tapi umurnya juga. Dan bukan cuma itu. Sooyoung—yang gayanya udah modis kayak artis, nyatanya seangkatan denganku. Kakak pertama Sulli, yang awalnya kupikir seorang EksMud atau apa, juga nggak jauh lebih tua dariku. Minho, naik kelas tiga SMA.

Memang benar kata bijak, jangan menilai orang dari wajah.

Syok aku semalaman. Sambil baca kamus bahasa Korea, hampir satu bungkus habis itu rokok.

Tapi juga betul kata orang di twitter, kalau galau ya _move on_. Sisi positifnya, aku dapet nomor Sulli, dan berhasil minta gadis itu buat nemenin keliling Seoul, ke tempat yang belum pernah aku datengin. Sisi baik lainnya, gadis itu sudah selesai ujian, tinggal tunggu nilai keluar aja.

Maka di sinilah, naik mobil keluaran akhir 2010 punya Vic noona (yang berhasil kupermak jadi makin kece) menuju rumah Sulli.

Beberapa hari lalu sempet mampir ke toko buku, dan dari majalah _Forbes _Korea yang jadi langganan suami Vic noona, aku nggak begitu terkejut begitu masuk pekarangan rumah keluarga Sulli yang termahsyur itu.

Aku duduk di ruang tamu rumah yang paling besar, masih nggak bisa berhenti mengagumi ukiran yang mengitari dinding begitu ada orang masuk.

"Krys! Kok cepet banget dateng… nya," suara ceria Sulli langsung lenyap begitu ngeliat aku di ruang tamu. "Oh, tuan Wu Yi Fan, eh, tuan Kris."

Perasaan pelafalannya sama-sama 'kris' tapi kok kedengerannya lain.

"Hei, Sul."

Gadis ini kemudian diam sejenak, nampak sadar akan satu hal sebelum senyum lebar. "Ah, iya. Hari ini kita mau pergi, kan? Tunggu sebentar ya, aku panggil Sooyoung _eonni_ dulu sekalian siap-siap."

Nah, si Sooyoung juga ikut?

Aku memang ngajak Sulli (SULLI, bukan Sooyoung) dan memintanya menunjukkan Kota Seoul yang kata orang indah ini padaku. Bodohnya, aku bicara di depan Sooyoung juga. Sulli yang polos pasti ngira aku juga ngajak Sooyoung. Aku cuman pingin berdua Sulli, kurang jelas apa coba?

Makanya sekarang jadi gini. Sulli maksa Sooyoung buat duduk di samping kemudi, di sebelahku. Sooyoung jelas nggak mau karena, biasalah, malu. Akhirnya Sulli sama Sooyoung duduk berdua di jok belakang, aku di depan sendirian.

Diam-diam aku ngerasa jadi kayak sopir mereka aja.

Sulli yang nunjukkin jalannya, bikin aku jadi punya topik yang bisa diomongin dengannya. Sampai mobil berbelok ke kiri, dan Sooyoung memekik. "Tunggu. Tunggu, Sul. Kita nggak mungkin ke sini. Sulli!"

Selama perjalanan Sooyoung kebanyakan diam (dan aku punya perasaan nggak enak kalau dia terus mandangin aku dari belakang selama satu setengah jam itu). Makanya waktu Sooyoung ngomong, bikin aku jadi _kepo_an juga. Sebenarnya Sulli ngajak kami—aku ke mana?

Sulli menunjukkan tempat parkir. Mobil berhenti.

"_No_! Sulli, Nooo!"

Bukan Sooyoung doang, aku juga ikutan nganga. _What the—_?

Tapi gadis itu cuek aja dan turun dari mobil, sekalian ngeret Sooyoung keluar juga. Bikin aku sebagai pemilik mobil (iya tahu ini mobil Vic noona, diamlah) terpaksa ikut keluar.

Sooyoung ngamuk-ngamuk ke Sulli pake bahasa Korea yang cepet banget. Otakku nggak sanggup ngikutin apa yang dibilangnya—maklum, pemula. Satu-satunya kalimat yang aku ngerti adalah, "Pantesan kamu pake celana pendek dan kaos santai begitu. Sialan kamu Sul, sekarang eonni jadi _saltum_ kan, aaaakhh!" Begitulah kira-kira.

Sejujurnya aku juga bingung harus bersikap gimana. Sulli itu emang _unexpected_ banget. Soalnya dia berhasil buat aku kaget dengan ngajak kami ke…

.

.

Pasar.

Bukan pasar dengan kubikel putih mengkilap, dilengkapi AC dan pegawai berseragam, juga musik Bethoven di speakernya. Nggak, bukan pasar yang biasa dikunjungi ibuku ataupun Vic noona.

Ini pasar yang lantainya asli dari tanah becek air. Yang suara para penjualnya saling sahut-sahutan kayak paduan suara. Jangan lupa ibu-ibu yang pada sibuk saling tawar pake baju penuh lumpur. Nggak heran letaknya di luar Seoul, satu setengah jam perjalanan.

"Udah, eonni diam dan ikut aja," putus Sullli akhirnya. Gadis itu mengait lengan Sooyoung untuk berjalan, setelah itu menarik fokusku. "Tuan Kris, ini tempat yang belum pernah di datengin, kan?"

Aku mendengus. Pasar yang berlumpur? Belum—nggak pernah.

Aku berjalan di belakang Sulli dan Sooyoung, sementara sang sepupu masih terus mengeluh mengenai pasar berlumpur dan bajunya yang bakal kotor dan blablablaba.

"Permisi Bibi," sapa Sulli begitu ramah. Aku memalingkan wajah dari bapak-bapak yang menjual daging ayam, tepat dengan ayam yang masih hidup dalam kandang di bawah kakinya. Gadis itu menghampiri bibi penjual sayuran. Aku menyadari merah tomat terpajang di salah satu etalasenya—uhuk, etalase, ini kan pasar.

Sooyoung menggenggam erat lengan Sulli sementara aku di sisi lain mereka, mendengarkan. Sulli dengan santainya berbincang dengan bibi itu, menawar harga tomat. Dari ekspresi puas Sulli begitu ia selesai menawar dan membelinya dengan harga termurah., aku dapet satu kesimpulan.

Sulli udah _pro_.

Pro belanja ke pasar ini maksudnya. Makin kagum aku dibuatnya.

Ia lalu nyerahin bungkusan tomat tadi ke tangan Sooyoung setelah jauh dari bibi penjual. Sulli ngeluarin kertas dari kantong celana, juga meletakkannya di telapak Sooyoung. "Nah, eonni kan udah jago belanja—"

—belanja tas, sepatu, baju, iya banget—

"—Makanya aku yakin eonni pasti bisa. Ini bahan buat makan satu minggu ke depan. Kata Hara _ahjumma_ kalau eonni nggak beli hari ini, kita nggak bakal makan buat nanti malem. Oke? Sip. Aku pergi dulu eonni, ada urusan penting."

Sooyoung menganga (lagi).

Sulli nampak sungguh bahagia setelah berkata begitu. Ia lalu menatapku, membungkuk memberi hormat. "Tolong jaga Sooyoung eonni, tuan. Sampai ketemu."

Kemudian gadis pujaan melambai dan meninggalkanku dengan si freak Sooyoung di tengah desa lumpur buat belanja. Begitu saja. Baru aku mau memanggil dan mengejarnya si Sulli udah hilang ketelan massa.

Kenapa rasanya Sulli kayak mak comblang gitu? Ngejodohin aku sama si freak. Waktu mau naik mobil tadi. Sekarang juga, ditinggal di pasar berdua begini. Ugh.

Aku nggak ikut belanja. Aku pulang.

Jadi langsung kuambil langkah seribu balik menuju tempat parkir. Tiba sepatuku lengket kena lumpur, aku berbalik dan menemukan Sooyoung masih di tempatnya semula, sendirian dengan kertas Sulli di telapak dan bungkus tomat di tangan lain. Bergeming.

Hari ini Sooyoung pakai rok selutut, cokelat gelap yang ketat nampakin lekuk kaki jenjangnya. Atasannya nggak tahu apa namanya, warna putih elegan berenda. Dia bahkan pakai _scraf_ dan _wedges_. Aku menunduk melihat sepatuku.

"Sial," gerutuku. Dengan terpaksa kembali ke Sooyoung, kutarik tangannya ke toko yang agak bersih dari lumpur deket tempat parkir. "Ayo beli sendal."

Aku beli dua pasang sendal jepit murahan, sekaligus satu tas kertas bersih. "Pakai," kuletakkan sepasang sendal itu dikakinya, sementara Sooyoung masih terdiam.

Mukanya yang pucat makin bikin aku kesel. Aku juga nggak mau di sini dan nemenin dia belanja. Tapi Sooyoung sendirian, di tempat yang nggak dikenalnya. Aku di sini, dan aku kenal dia. Seenggaknya ini cuman bentuk peri kemanusiaan aku aja pada sesama manusia, bukan manusia pada peri.

"Buka," aku membungkuk di kakinya.

Sooyoung mendesah sejenak sebelum menurut, membuka wedgesnya. Kulap dengan tisu lumpur di sepatuku, lalu sepatu Sooyoung, sebelum kumasukkan keduanya pada tas kertas bersih tadi dan kusimpan di bagasi mobil.

Begitu ke toko lagi, wajah Sooyoung udah agak cerah. Dia lagi baca kertas yang dikasih Sulli. Entah kenapa aku langsung bersyukur. Nggak enak liat wajahnya yang pucat kayak tadi.

"Udah?" tanyaku, mendekat. "Cepet belanja, cepet pulang."

Ia mengangguk, kemudian kami balik ke arena lumpur lagi. Begitu kulihat kertas pemberian Sulli, panjangnya dua jengkal tanganku. Daftar belanjaan keluarga Choi. Omong-omong Sooyoung punya uang buat beli ini semua, ya?

Sooyoung berhenti berjalan. Otomatis membuatku yang di belakangnya hampir kena tabrak.

"Uhmn, beli apa dulu," pikirnya. Gadis itu meneliti kertas di tangannya. Aku menoleh ke bibi di sebelah kiri, lalu mengintip kertasnya melewati bahu Sooyoung. "Wortel," kataku.

"Ah, iya. Wortel," Sooyoung menoleh ke kiri, mendapati bibi yang tadi kulihat sedang nyanyi-nyanyi nawarin wortelnya. Gadis ini lalu melangkah sampai ke depan sang bibi.

"Permisi bibi, wah wortelnya masih segar, ya," ujarnya ramah, menunduk di depan jajaran sayur milik bibi dan meraih wortelnya (dalam hati aku bersyukur Sooyoung tahu mana yang namanya wortel. Dan _well_, kaget juga dia berani ngomong sesantai itu. Ini pasar trasional, _man_. Barusan aja si Sooyoung mukanya pucat).

"Ah, iya, silahkan _agasshi_. Mereka baru sampai pagi tadi," sahut bibi. Bibirnya ramah tapi matanya jelalatan ngeliatin Sooyoung. Sepasang ibu-ibu yang juga sedang membeli wortel menghentikan gerakannya, berpaling terpana melihat Sooyoung.

Gadis itu nampak sedang memilih wortel. Aku nggak tahu kalau dia ngerti mana wortel yang bagus dan jelek—atau dia cuman _pura-pura_ milih doang.

"Dua kilo, sepuluh _won_," bibi itu sibuk melayani ibu-ibu yang lain, menyerahkan wortelnya sehabis ditimbang. Aku menghampiri Sooyoung, berdiri di sebelahnya setelah gadis itu selesai memilih.

Sang bibi tersenyum lalu memasukkan wortel Sooyoung dalam kantong plastik seusai ditimbang. "Tiga puluh won," katanya. Sooyoung meraih plastik itu, lalu menganga.

"Tiga kilo_, ahjumma_. Saya beli tiga kilo," jelasnya. Bibi itu tersenyum, mengangkat bahu seolah tak bersalah. "Iya, untuk agashhi, sebesar itu harganya," matanya menggerling pakaian Sooyoung.

Oh, bagus. Jadi karena Sooyoung berpakaian kayak artis dia dikasih harga mahal? Bibi mata duitan. Ternyata di pasar ada diskriminasi juga.

Hidung Sooyoung kembang kempis. "Ahjumma," bisiknya. Gadis itu tiba-tiba udah ada di sampingku, menggenggam bajuku erat. Napasnya memburu. Lagi-lagi berasa aneh liat si freak kayak gini. Beda banget sikapnya sama waktu dia ngebajak mobilku (Vic noona) buat berebut beli tas kemarin. Waktu itu dia semangat banget sampai kayak orang gila.

"Empat belas won, ahjumma," Sooyoung ngelepas genggamannya, suaranya tegas.

"Agasshi, tiga puluh won itu sudah harga pas—"

"Empat belas won."

"Ya sudah, dua puluh lima."

"Empat belas."

Si bibi mendesah. Entah kenapa matanya melirikku. "Dua puluh, agasshi."

"Empat belas won," Sooyoung berdecak. "Kalau ahjumma nggak mau, saya cari yang lain." Matanya yakin banget, terus mereka saling bertatapan. Dan, nggak tahu dapet keberanian dari mana akhirnya Sooyoung bergumam, "Ya sudah," lalu pergi.

Baru aku mau mengikut di belakang Sooyoung, bibi itu berseru, "_Deal, _Lima belas won, agasshi!"

Sooyoung berhenti berjalan dan senyum kecil, sebelum balik lagi ke bibi barusan.

Well, kalau bibi itu kira bisa ngebodohin orang tajir, dia salah banget. Terutama buat si freak, yang udah terbukti master di bidang jual-beli barang. Bukan cuman di butik, tapi di pasar juga. Begitu Sooyoung ngeluarin empat belas won dari dompetnya, aku ikutan nyengir.

Keputusan Sulli buat ninggalin aku di pasar berdua Sooyoung, kelihatannya nggak buruk juga.

**The Choi's Little Sister**

BUKANNYA aku mau bilang udah terbiasa dapet _spotlight_. Tapi ini orang pasar, dan mereka ngeliatin aku—kami—kayak kami alien. Yah, meskipun Sooyoung memang beberapa menit sekali melirikku dengan pandangan 'aku-mau-kamu'nya yang biasa, sekedar untuk memastikan aku masih di sana.

Tapi ini nggak enak banget, bikin risih. Seolah kami artis pasar yang lagi jalan di _catwalk_. Cuman gara-gara Sooyoung modis banget dan, er, harus kuakui, cantik—lebih cantik dan _bersih _daripada ibu-ibu itu maksudnya.

Niatku untuk meminjamkannya uang buat belanja nampaknya hangus. Sooyoung mahir tingkat dewa nawarnya. Dan dari dompet tebel yang digenggamnya, well, aku yakin nggak perlu.

"Tunggu sebentar, apa lagi yang belum," Sooyoung berhenti berjalan, gadis itu menaruh belanjaannya di tanah sementara menceklis daftar belanja pemberian Sulli.

Ternyata pasar ini luas banget. Kami bahkan belum selesai keliling sampai ke pelosok. Yang bikin kaget lagi, sampai siang begini masih rame aja orang pada belanja. Setiap barang yang dijual punya tempatnya sendiri. Misal untuk bawang, tempatnya di daerah sana. Bagian daging di sisi lainnya. Begitu selanjutnya.

Aku ikut berhenti, juga meletakkan kantong plastik besar di dekat kaki. Keluarga Choi memang rakus, banyak bener yang mesti dibeli. Terpaksa aku ikutan jadi kuli, ngangkut belanjaan.

"Masih banyak?" tanyaku.

Sooyoung melihatku (Humn, dengan tatapan kagum yang biasa, humn), mendesah tapi bibirnya senyum. "Iya, ini masih ada—oh! OH!"

Saat itulah angin kencang berhembus. Gadis itu menganga melihat sesuatu di belakangku, matanya bergerak seolah ikuti sesuatu. Aku menyipit, takut terkena debu. Begitu membuka mata, Sooyoung udah nggak ada. Kepalaku terasa kebas, menoleh kanan-kiri mencarinya. Sebelum kuraba kepala dan sadar satu hal, topiku juga hilang.

"New York!"

Aku mengerjap, suara Sooyoung.

"New York! New York!"

Dia ada di tengah kerumunan. Berlari di pinggiran penjual sayur-mayur kayak orang dikejar anjing, sambil teriak-teriak pula. Rok ketatnya diangkat sampai batas paha, supaya ngemudahin dia lari. Dan kakinya lompat-lompat kena lumpur (untung udah ganti sendal).

"Ugh, ngapain dia," gumamku. Dalam hati menggerutu, ngapain pula sampai diangkat roknya. Nggak sadar apa kalau kaki jenjangnya jadi tontonan gratis orang pasar. Begitu mau kukejar, baru sadar aku dia ngapain.

Sooyoung lagi ngejar topi abu-abuku.

Topi_ku_.

"Sialan."

Jadi terpaksa lagi aku kejar sosoknya, di antara kerumunan orang ramai yang menonton adegan kejar-kejaran topi gratis, nggak pake bayar. Sampai harus ngelompatin kolam ikan punya si penjual ikan dan nyeruduk lewat beberapa kelapa. Juga nyipratin lumpur dari sendalku ke anak kecil tanpa sengaja (sori, dek).

"New York! Hei, berhenti terbang. New York! Heei!"

"Nona Sooyoung! Sooyoung-_ssi_!"

Aku otomatis berhenti lari di pinggiran waktu topi itu juga berhenti kebawa angin, mendarat di tengah jalan tempat orang lalu lalang. Ngos-ngosan. Cewek ini nggak ada capek-capeknya apa, lari terus nonstop.

Tapi lariku tetep lebih cepat. Gadis itu berhasil kususul. Aku berhenti di sebelah Sooyoung, sudah membuka mulut hendak memanggilnya begitu Sooyoung malah loncat ke tengah jalan.

Dia lompat!

Meraih topi itu dalam pelukannya, meringkuk di tanah lumpur melindunginya dari pijakan massa. Orang-orang justru pada berhenti bergerak, kaget melihat aksi Sooyoung. Mereka terpana sambil bisik-bisik ketika Sooyoung tak kunjung mengangkat wajah.

Sial, sial, sial.

Semua sumpah serapah, kata-kata yang busuk langsung keluar dari mulut selagi kakiku berjalan menghampirinya.

Kutarik lengannya kasar, kubawa menuju pinggiran tempat orang nggak lagi berlalu-lalang.

"Kau ini bodoh, ya?" aku menarik napas, Sooyoung mengangkat wajahnya pelan. "Lari-lari kayak orang kesetanan di tengah pasar cuman buat ngejar topi. Ngejar topi! Dan buat apa roknya sampai diangkat juga? Nggak sadar apa seluruh pasar pada ngeliatin kamu? Itu gunanya kamu pake rok, buat nutupin nafsu cowok mata keranjang yang kegenitan ngeliatin kamu."

Rasanya udah kesel sampai ke ubun-ubun, termasuk waktu liat mata Sooyoung.

"Urat malunya udah putus, ya? Otaknya juga ketinggalan di rumah, kan?" aku berdecak. "Pantesan bodoh banget."

Aku terdiam. Lalu sadar orang-orang di sekitar masih pada ngeliatin, bikin tambah emosi.

"Apa? Tontonan udah selesai!" seruku. Waktu ngeliat eskpresi bingung mereka, aku mengerjap. Nggak sadar ngomong pakai bahasa Mandarin. Aku menelan ludah, ganti bahasa Korea. "Nggak usah ngeliatin," ujarku.

Mereka memalingkan wajah gelagapan. Dan aku mendesah. Jangan bilang tadi aku ngomong campur pakai bahasa Inggris, Mandarin dan Kanton? Kalau udah emosi biasanya aku nggak sadar udah pakai bahasa lain.

Hening.

Waktu ngangkat wajah, kulihat Sooyoung menatapku terpana. Tangannya memeluk erat topi abu-abuku di dadanya.

"Apa?"

"Eh, anu, itu…" Sooyoung menelan ludah, lalu ia tertawa. "Itu kalimat terpanjang yang pernah diucap Kris-_ssi_ padaku. Biasanya cuman ngomong singkat banget," ia meniru gaya bicaraku. "'Apa?', 'Udah?', 'buka.'"

Sooyoung tertawa. Gadis itu menatapku biasa—tanpa matanya yang berbinar-binar sebagaimana selama ini dia ngeliat aku.

"Haah, untung _Marc Jacobs X New Era-_ku selamat. Eh, tunggu, ini punyamu ya, Kris-_ssi_, hahha," gadis itu memeluk erat topiku sebelum menyerahkannya padaku. Begitu kupakai lagi aku terhenyak. Sooyoung menatapku dengan tatapan itu, tatapan kagumnya yang biasa.

Tunggu, tunggu sebentar.

Jangan bilang kalau selama ini cewek ini cuman terpana ngeliat topiku—bukan ngeliat aku? Kalau ditinjau dari kadar cintanya ke barang bermerek sih, tunggu. Jadi sejak pertama ketemu, itu yang dikaguminnya? Topiku?

"Kenapa kau kejar topiku?"

Sooyoung tersenyum malu-malu. "Aku suka banget topimu. Aku pingin banget punya topi itu. Waktu di Singapura topi itu bahkan _sold_ _out_! Ya ampun, aku sudah cari ke mana-mana, ke semua toko online, bahkan sampai aku telpon ke manajemen _Marc Jacobs_nya buat pesen topi itu!"

Gadis itu berdecak. "Kamu beruntung banget punya topi itu, Kris-_ssi_."

Well, yah, mungkin memang aku beruntung?

Aku ngangkat alis. Aku memang beli topi ini di Singapura, sehari sebelum ketemu gadis ini di MRT dan mulai ngalamin kejadian-kejadian aneh. Balapan mobil di jalanan Seoul cuman buat nganterin Sooyoung beli tas. Ke pasar tradisional, kejar-kejaran di tengah lumpur hanya untuk ngambil topi.

Bahkan sejak awal pun sudah aneh. Aku ketemu Sooyoung yang kesesat di MRT, inget?

Memang dasar cewek freak. Dengannya aku ikut ketularan ngalamin kejadian aneh.

Aku menatap Sooyoung dan sadar. Bukannya barusan itu aku marah gara-gara Sooyoung ngangkat roknya? Takut orang lain ngeliat itu, bukan karena dia ngejar topiku? Nah kan, aku terbukti kena virus aneh juga.

"Sooyoung, bajumu kotor," gumamku, mengeluarkan tisu juga sapu tangan sebelum mulai ngebersihin bajunya.

"Aaaaakkh! Bajuku kotor, dasar lumpur sialan. Ini _RED Valentino Striped Cotton Top_ yang kubeli di pameran dua tahun lalu! Jahat banget sih lumpur. Aduh gimana ini gimana? Aaakhh!"

_Geez_, hidupku kayaknya bakalan aneh mulai dari sekarang.

**End.**


End file.
